The reason why I stay
by maneyan
Summary: You want to know why I stay at Hinata inn? Then let me tell you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does.

A/N: This little piece has been bugging me for some time now and eventually I decided to write it down. Don't expect the greatest story ever, Everything I've got is tied up with my Negima story "Shadows of past and Present."

EDIT: edited for some really irritating spelling errors.

* * *

**The reason why I stay **

How can I stay here, you wonder? Why does anyone stay in a place where they are beaten and accused of being a pervert 24/7? Why do I study with a girl that loves to drive home how useless I am? Why do I eat the food of a girl that barely dares to talk to me? Why do I allow a foreigner to use me as a living test subject? Why do I allow myself to be swindled and tricked every single day?

There are actually many reasons.

I suppose that the first one is that I AM a pervert. My mind drifts off into perverted thought all the time and since I'm the manager at a girls' dormitory I really should keep some leash on my thoughts. Hell… there are times where my fantasies would be illegal to actualize.

And then there is the face that I am also clumsy, stupid and weak. Perhaps I should be offended that they call me this but I'm not. I accept that it's the truth and until I change I can't expect people to call me anything else. I simply do the best I can and accept their criticism when I fail.

However this is not the real reason.

The real reason why Urashima Keitaro stays as the manager of the Hinata girls' dormitories is the fact that the inhabitants of said dormitory are like gods to him.

Wow… cheesy huh? Makes it sound like I'm a leashed dog and they are my masters but it isn't so.

How should I put it…? When I sit and study with Narusegawa I sometimes notice her face, she sometimes sinks down into this incredibly focused state where there are nothing in the world except for her and the problem she's working on. It's an incredible sight. She's almost glowing with intensity and it's like gazing at Amaterasu herself.

The same goes for little Shinobu. When she cooks she is so happy, I could stand and just look at her for hours. She moves like she's dancing. With this incredible grace and… well, sheer beauty in her steps. She becomes like an image of Inari as she comes with her bounty to sate our hunger.

Then there is Motoko. She has just as much grace as Shinobu, but in a different way. Where Shinobu is gentle, she is bold, where Shinobu is careful, she is brave. She's almost like the daughter of Hachiman himself. She's a true samurai in every aspect. A queen in front of which even the bravest man is nothing but a small child.

And Kaolla Suu. The little spunky foreigner. She is actually the most divine of them all. I have only seen it once but I'll never forget it. It was under the light of the full moon. She was standing on the roof, dressed in the traditional clothes of her people, and danced. It was magical. It was like Tsukuyomi herself had come down to grace the mortal world with her beauty.

Kitsune then… She is a Kitsune in every aspect of her personality. Her speech, her movements and behaviour are all alluring. She could make you sell your soul for a Yen and feel like you won on it. Perhaps it sounds weird but for someone that's been a loser all his life it's incredible to see how easily she becomes the centre of everything.

Mutsumi… She's perhaps the most obvious. She's like the Otohime whose name she wears. She hides it behind a dizzy mask but I can feel it in my soul. She knows everything that happens around her and every time she has messed up it's in the end a good thing. Her beauty, gentleness and manners all make her like the Otohime of legend.

And lastly we have little Sarah… she's feisty, wild, blunt and strong. She might be just a small kid but she always makes me think of Susanoo. And the god of the sea and storms is a fitting match for this little hellion. When she grows up the boys won't have a chance.

This is why I stay here. Even if I suffer nosebleeds due to my perversion and trips into the sky due to my clumsiness it's worth it. For a loser like me to be the one responsible for the well-being of these divine women is all I'll ever ask for.

* * *

Amaterasu: the sun goddess of Japanese mythology.

Inari: the goddess of rice and fertility.

Hachiman: the god of war

Tsukuyomi: the moon godess

Kistune: fox spirits were considered to be true trixters

Otohime: a fair princess who lived under the sea and was the daughter of Susanoo

Susanoo: the god of the sea and storms.


End file.
